swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Allies and Opponents
The Star Wars universe is home to a dizzying array of sapient species. Despite the fact that Humans have been travelling the stars for tens of thousands of years and many aliens have been doing the same for an equal amount of time, scouts discover new inhabited worlds all the time. This chapter presents various creatures and characters that GMs can use as potential allies or adversaries for the heroes, from rampaging rancors to clone troopers. Each ally or opponent comes with ready-to-play statistics to make the GM’s job a little easier. Beasts All animals and other non-sentient life forms have levels in the beast class (a non-heroic class). In the Star Wars universe, beasts are usually encountered as threats (such as acklays, rancors, and wampas) or as mounts (such as dewbacks and tauntauns). Beasts have an Intelligence of 1 or 2. They roll their other five ability scores normally. Beasts that show above average cunning usually have a good Wisdom score. Beasts increase only one ability score by one point every fourth level (instead of increasing two scores by one point each). However, they gain feats normally as they advance in level. A beast that gains an Intelligence of 3 or higher as a result of an ability increase is eligible to multiclass. Beasts do not gain talents or starting feats, do not add their beast class level to their defense scores, and do not gain Force Points or Destiny Points. Examples of Beasts in Star Wars Acklay, dewback, nexu, rancor, reek, tauntaun, wampa. Beast Game Rule Information Beasts have the following statistics: Beast Hit Points At each level, beasts gain 1d8 hit points + their Constitution modifier. Beast Force Points Beasts do not gain Force Points or Destiny Points. Beast Skills Beasts start with 1 + their Intelligence modifier (minimum 1) in trained skills chosen from the following class skills: Acrobatics, Climb, Endurance, Initiative, Jump, Perception, Stealth, Survival, Swim. Beast Class Features Beasts gain the following class features at 1st level: Beast Natural Armor Many beasts have thick hides or scales that grant a natural armor bonus to their Reflex Defense. The amount of natural armor varies from creature to creature. A beast’s natural armor bonus is never higher than its beast class level. Beast Natural Weapons A beast has one or more natural weapon attacks (see below). It applies its Strength bonus on melee attack rolls made with natural weapons and its Dexterity bonus on ranged attack rolls made with natural weapons. If a beast has two or more natural weapons, it may make attacks with all of them at no penalty when using the full attack action. A beast gains a bonus on damage rolls made with its natural weapons equal to one-half its beast class level, rounded down. A beast is proficient with its own natural weapons, but not with any other weapon group. The most common natural weapon attacks for beasts are summarized here: Bite: A bite attack deals an amount of piercing damage determined by the beast’s size: Fine,1; Diminutive,1d2; Tiny,1d3; Small,1d4; Medium, 1d6; Large, 1d8; Huge, 2d6; Gargantuan, 3d6; Colossal, 4d6. Claw: A claw attack deals an amount of slashing damage determined by the beast’s size: Fine or Diminutive,1; Tiny,1d2; Small,1d3; Medium,1d4; Large, 1d6; Huge, 1d8; Gargantuan, 2d6; Colossal, 3d6. Gore: The creature impales opponents with a horn or antler: dealing an amount of piercing damage determined by the beast’s size. Fine,1; Diminutive,1d2; Tiny,1d3; Small,1d4; Medium, 1d6; Large, 1d8; Huge, 2d6; Gargantuan, 3d6; Colossal, 4d6. Slam: The creature batters opponents with an appendage, dealing an amount bludgeoning damage determined by the beast’s size: Fine or Diminutive,1; Tiny,1d2; Small,1d3; Medium,1d4; Large, 1d6; Huge, 1d8; Gargantuan, 2d6; Colossal, 3d6. Sting: A sting deals piercing damage and may also inject a poison. Sting damage is determined by the beast’s size: Fine or Diminutive,1; Tiny,1d2; Small,1d3; Medium,1d4; Large, 1d6; Huge, 1d8; Gargantuan, 2d6; Colossal, 3d6. Beast Species Traits Some beasts have adapted to living in extreme environments and gain special bonuses and traits, as summarized below: Airborne: May reroll Initiative checks but must keep the second result. even if it’s worse. Aquatic: Can’t drown in water and doesn’t need to make Swim checks; low-light vision. Arctic: May reroll Survival checks made to endure extreme cold, keeping the better result. Desert: May reroll Survival checks made to endure extreme heat, keeping the better result. Subterranean: May reroll Perception checks but must keep the second result, even if it’s worse, darkvision. Beast Multiclassing A beast with an Intelligence of 3 or higher can multiclass into any heroic class. Beasts with an Intelligence of 1 or 2 cannot multiclass. Beast Size Modifier A beast applies a size modifier to its Reflex Defense and Stealth checks based on its size. A beast of Large size or bigger also gains a size bonus to its damage threshold. Table: Beast Size Modifiers below summarizes this information. Beast Descriptions The list below contains sample beasts from the Star Wars feature films. Each description includes statistics for a typical member of the species. Nonheroic Characters Nonheroic characters include everything from professional workers to petty criminals, police officers to common thugs. They lack the inclination or training to be heroes, but are capable in their own fields. Skilled engineers, educated professors. and master architects are all nonheroic characters, as is the local governor, the self-serving spice merchant, and the baseline Imperial stormtrooper. Nonheroic characters do not gain talents, do not add their nonheroic class level to their defense scores, and do not gain Force Points or Destiny Points. In addition, they only get to increase one ability score by one point every fourth level (instead of increasing two scores by one point each). However, they gain feats normally as they advance in level, as shown in Table: Experience and Level-Dependent Benefits below. Examples of Nonheroic Characters in Star Wars Battle Droids, clone troopers, ordinary civilians, Rebel troopers, stormtroopers. Nonheroic Game Rule Information Nonheroic characters have the following game statistics: Nonheroic Hit Points At each level, nonheroic characters gain 1d4 hit points + their Constitution modifier. Nonheroic Force Points Nonheroic characters do not gain Force Points or Destiny Points. Nonheroic Skills Nonheroic characters start with 1 + their Intelligence modifier (minimum 1) in trained skills chosen from the following class skills: Acrobatics, Climb, Deception, Endurance, Gather Information, Initiative, Jump, Knowledge (all skills, taken individually), Mechanics, Perception, Persuasion, Pilot, Ride, Stealth, Survival, Swim, Treat Injury, Use Computer. Nonheroic Class Features Nonheroic characters receive three starting feats at 1st level from the following list: Armor Proficiency (light & medium, taken separately), Skill Focus (trained skill, taken separately), Skill Training (class skill, taken separately), Weapon Proficiency (adv. melee, heavy, pistols, rifles, simple; taken separately). Nonheroic Multiclassing A nonheroic character can multiclass into a heroic class. The normal multiclassing rules apply. Character Archetypes The list below contains pregenerated characters that are examples of typical allies and opponents that you can throw into an adventure or campaign. They are organized by faction and represent some of the more common characters seen across the various Star Wars eras. Add personalities and histories to these archetypal characters as you see fit. Creating Non-Human Characters The statistics provided in the archetypes use the Human species as a baseline. If you wish to change the character’s species, follow these simple rules: * Remove one of the character’s feats. (Human characters gain a bonus feat.) * Remove one of the character’s trained skills. (Human characters gain a bonus trained skill.) * Add the relevant species traits for the selected species. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Encyclopedia Galactica Category:Core Rules